What Could Have Been
by NotSaying
Summary: An A.U of Harry Potter books that descibes what could have happened if Sirius had admitted certain aspects of his and Wormtail's life


The dark night sky lit only by the occasional flashes from Ministry Officials wands was the sombre setting for the most upsetting scene many of the present wizards and witches had ever seen. In the charred doorway stood the imposing figure of Hagrid the Hogwarts groundskeeper who couldn't hold back his emotions and was crying huge giant size tears. A young female auror carried out a small white bundle and placed it into Hagrid's safe and solid arms. Carefully Hagrid rocked the bundle from side to side whispering gently. The bundle of course was Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. He was surprisingly still for a baby who had never been separated from his mother and father. His parents, his parents who lay lifelessly in the ruined house after being cursed with the most evil and deadly curse known to wizards performed by the most evil and deadly wizard known to wizards. Avada Kerdava performed by Lord Voldemort. Harry had somehow survived the terrible ordeal with only a lightning shape scar on his forehead and was now an orphan. Hagrid pulled the boy closer to his vast chest as a humming noise filled the quiet air gradually getting louder and louder. " Quick cover up," ordered the head auror, Claire, in a panicking voice as she ducked behind a small hedge. Fear filled the air as aurors and wizard doctors flew for cover. Questions buzzed round the usually focused heads of the aurors. Had Voldemort's loyal supporters come to revenge their master's death and were there enough of them to out number the Death Eaters? Underneath their black robes they all clutched their wands mentally going over various incantations to use in the looming battle. In the sky a dark shape began getting closer and closer and as 15 wands all flew out poised to attack white sparks of peace began firing upwards from the shape. Wary of a trap the older wizards of the group kept their wands poised in shaking hands. They didn't want to become yet another auror murdered by Death Eater, as many of their friends, co-workers and family had. " Hold fire, it appears to be young Sirius Black," a voice said after what seemed like an age and sure enough on the grass a flying motorbike belonging to Sirius Black made its landing. " What on earth do you think you are doing?" Fumed Claire as she replaced her wand back into her robes "Well, you just took the words right outta my mouth there. Are you a secret seer?" Sirius joked back as he jumped down of the bike. " I'm here because..because.because I am OK?" She choked as the realisation that Sirius didn't know what had happened to his two best friends hit her hard. " Tell me the truth, I may not look it but I'm not stupid you know." "Sirius it's James and Lilly." " What? What's happened? JAMES GET OUT HERE," Sirius interrupted calling out for his friend. Panic spread across his youthful face making him appear ten years older than he was. Nervously he brushed his black hair out of his eyes expectantly waiting for a shout back from James. " Prongs? Where are you?Paddy's here now," he called again waiting for an answer. " I'm sorry Sirius." " Sorry for what? It's not your fault James can't hear me is it? He's probably seeing to Harry and won't be this side of the house." "No, Sirius it's not that. James and Lilly have been betrayed by their secret keeper and they were attacked by Voldemort earlier this evening. I'm really sorry but their....." Claire didnt have chance to finish her sentence as Sirius began sobbing uncontrolby as he realised what she meant. Tears rolled down his face splashing onto to his red robes. She tenderly placed her arms around him to soothe him. Never in her time in this job had she had a night like this. Two loved and popular wizards dead and another crying like a child as he mourned for his friends. She could remember the three in Hogwarts and blushed as she remembered her childhood crush on James and how jealous she had been when in her final year James had begun going out with Lilly.  
Sirius suddenly pulled out of the secruity of arms and looked round the crowds of wizards who had now begun placing charms around the house. " Where's Harry? Surely he hasn't has he?" He asked scanning round for a trace of his precious Godson. " No, he survived. Somehow he resisted the curse. He's over there now with Hagrid," Claire replied glad she actually had some good news for Sirius. She walked him over to Hagrid where he sat half hidden behind an oak tree still cradling his invaluable bundle in his arms. " May I? Sirius asked reaching to take Harry into his own arms. " 'Course yer can he's your God kid," replied Hagrid passing him Harry. "I'm sorry 'bout James and Lilly, I remember the times I caught the two sneakin' off into the Forest and their favourite excuse 'but Hagrid if we stay in the common room Sirius lets off dung bombs.' Never I have meet such a charmin' pair and now this. If I ever lay my hands on the man responsible for this I'll kill 'im." Sirius smiled at the story, reliving the days of Hogwarts were all he had left now and he fully intended to retell the stories to Harry one day as a reminder of his parents. He looked down at Harry and for the umpteenth time thought how alike he was to his father. He had certainly got his father's good looks right down to the puppy dog smile used to charm many a girl in James's time and no doubt would in Harry's. His striking green eyes inherited from his mother were the only difference between him and his father and sparkled with mischief in the day. The wind suddenly began blowing a chill round the garden. Sirius pulled the white blanket tighter round Harry trying to keep him warm, soon he hoped he would be able to take Harry home into the warmth. " Claire, can I take him home now?" He whispered carefully so not to waken Harry. " That's a problem I'm afraid. According to Ministry law's Harry has to be taken to his muggle relatives for the next few weeks while we carry out a few inquries.Its for the best for you and for Harry." " But why? Why not let him come home with me now? I'm safe aren't I?" " Look, Voldemort has been defeated. When the curse hit harry it bounced back onto Voldemort so Death Eaters are going to see Harry as their enemy now and will want revenge on him. If he is living with muggles then it is difficult for Death Eaters to reach him. Also the next few weeks will be hard on you, you have just lost two of your best friends so you need the time to grieve." " OK but promise me I will get him back." " I do. Now, Hagrid is to take him to the muggles, Dumbledore sent an owl confirming that the area is safe and ready to receive him. Can Hagrid use your bike to get there? It's the safest way available." " OK, I agree to it all but I'm warning if I don't get harry back then I will fight you and the ministry until I do. Now that's sorted I best show Hagrid how to use the bike. Can you just hold Harry?" Within minutes Hagrid was sat on the bike ready to fly waiting patiently for Sirius to pass him Harry. Taking Harry back from Claire Sirius lovingly kissed Harry's forehead and promised he would see him soon. As Hagrid flew away to Harry's relatives Sirius gave Claire a surprising hug and thanked her for her support little knowing what tomorrow would bring. 


End file.
